The present invention relates to an optical regenerator and an optical transmission system for multi-repeater optical transmission, or more in particular to a high-quality optical transmission technique employing a measure against what is called the stimulated Brillouin scattering in order to produce a high launch power.
In an optical transmission system, implementation of practical optical amplifiers has made it possible to produce a high-output optical transmission signal from an optical transmitter. The power of the optical transmission signal that can be applied to an optical fiber coupled to the repeater, however, is limited by the stimulated Brillouin scattering (hereinafter referred to simply as "SBS") of the optical fiber.
A method for improving the power of the optical transmission signal that can be applied to the optical fiber is described in ECOC Journal, pp.657-660, (1991) by P. M. Gabla, et al.